Love Hina Goodbye
by Bugsy
Summary: Keitaro decides to leave Hinata-sou, for good! The good of the girls, that is.
1. Remorse

Love Hina - Goodbye  
  
Fanfic by Steven Biggs  
  
Friday Night, December 3rd  
  
Naru and Keitaro are still studying for the winter practice exam.  
  
"Keitaro, first you divide by the 2, then you drop the equal terms from both sides, then you round up to the nearest integer before summing the remainder of the formula. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes! I got it now. You divide the equal terms by the 2, sum the integers and drop any equal terms from both sides, and, and, and."  
  
"No, no, NO! How can you be such an idiot? We have been going over this for an hour and you still mess up!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Narusegawa. But, this math has always been difficult for me. I just don't get the logic behind it."  
  
"Logic and you just don't get along. I could have finished studying the section on social relevance if I hadn't wasted this time helping you."  
  
Keitaro closes his book and looks down at the table.  
  
"(She thinks that helping me is a waste of time. And I am holding her studies back. At this rate, she may not pass the practice exam.)"  
  
"I've had enough studying tonight. Would you like to have some ramen with me?"  
  
Naru looks at him.  
  
"No. I'm going to finish studying social relevance before going to sleep. If you're going to leave, than go already."  
  
"Uh, okay then. Goodnight Narusegawa."  
  
She watches him put his books in his backpack.  
  
"(That's strange. He usually tries to insist that I take a break with him.)"  
  
Keitaro, his right foot fallen asleep, stands up and immediately trips on a book. He knocks the table over and lands on Naru, knocking them both to the floor. They stare at each other for a few seconds.  
  
"Narusegawa."  
  
". . . . ."  
  
He jumps off her and bows down to apologize.  
  
"Narusegawa, I'm sorry!"  
  
Naru notices that if he looks up right now, he would be able to see under her skirt.  
  
"Y-y-you PERVERT!"  
  
Naru pulls her skirt down and lands a "Naru-Punch", sending him bouncing off two walls before falling through the hole in the floor.  
  
Kitsune looks in the door.  
  
"A two rail bank shot! You're getting pretty good at that."  
  
Saturday Morning, December 4th  
  
Keitaro is cleaning the inn and making a list of minor repairs that Hinata- sou needs. He starts on the top floor, where Naru and Motoko live.  
  
"(Let's see, this rail needs to be repainted. A board in the floor is loose. Hmm, there's a really small hole in this wall. I can't see through it, so it's not too bad)."  
  
At this time, Motoko comes out of her room and sees him examining the hole.  
  
"Urashima! You dare to spy on me!"  
  
"M-motoko! No, I was just looking at it to see what I needed to do to fix it."  
  
"I am, disappointed in you. I w-was beginning to believe that you served a useful purpose here at Hinata-sou. I even thought that y-y-you were. . ."  
  
"Motoko!"  
  
"How could you do this? I felt that I could begin to trust you!"  
  
"Motoko."  
  
A single tear falls from her eye as she looks at him.  
  
"I wish that you would l-leave. I w-wish that. . ."  
  
Motoko runs back into her room. Keitaro is shocked that she did not use a Shinmei technique on him.  
  
"(S-she is disappointed in me? I thought that I was finally proving myself, too. Have I hurt her feelings so badly that she couldn't even use her sword?)"  
  
"(I'll apologize later when she isn't so upset.)"  
  
Keitaro knocks on Naru's door.  
  
"Narusegawa, are you in? I need to inspect all the rooms for repairs."  
  
There is no answer, so he knocks louder.  
  
"Narusegawa, it's me. Are you in there?"  
  
"(I guess that she left already, but I'll open the door just a little in case she is still asleep.)"  
  
Keitaro takes a quick look through the door, but Naru does not seem to be in.  
  
"(I guess its okay to check this room now.)"  
  
He begins inspecting the room.  
  
"(It looks like one of the ceiling-lights is burned out, and the cover is cracked. I really should repair this hole in the floor too.)"  
  
He notices one of the panels in the balcony door is loose, so he takes out some tape to make a temporary repair. As he turns around to leave the room, he sees Naru asleep on a chair in the corner next to the door.  
  
"(Oh no! She IS still here. I'd better leave quickly before I wake her up.)"  
  
Naru opens her eyes and sees him tip-toeing towards her with the tape still in his hand.  
  
"KEITARO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"  
  
"N-n-n-n-narusegawa! I was j-j-just going to. . ."  
  
"You were going to tie me up with that tape and WHAT?  
  
Keitaro looks at the tape in his hand.  
  
"(Oh no, this looks really bad.)"  
  
"K-keitaro! I don't know what to think of you anymore! I'm so disappointed. You seemed s-so kind and. . ."  
  
"Please, Narusegawa."  
  
"You don't belong here! You should never have come here!"  
  
". . . . ."  
  
Naru starts crying and points to the door.  
  
"I wish that you would l-leave, now."  
  
As Keitaro walks out the door, he pauses and looks at Naru.  
  
"I'm. . ."  
  
"Go away! I don't want to see you!"  
  
She slams the door shut in his face.  
  
"(I've really screwed up with her that time. She couldn't even strike me because she felt so bad.)"  
  
"(I'll apologize later when she isn't so upset.)"  
  
Saturday Noon, December 4th  
  
Keitaro is painting the outside walls. Su is playing with another remote- controlled "Mecha Tama".  
  
"The walls are in better shape than I thought. A little paint is all they needed."  
  
"Keitaro, heads up!"  
  
"Su-chan, I'm really busy right now. Maybe we can play tomorrow."  
  
"But I want to play with you now! We haven't played all week."  
  
"Su-chan, please."  
  
"Come-on, just for a few minutes, okay?"  
  
"I really need to finish working on these repairs before it snows, but I'll play with you when I can."  
  
"I'm gonna play with you anyways!"  
  
"Su-chan, I have to do this work. It's my job!"  
  
Su's robot dives at Keitaro, narrowly missing him and crashing into the wall, peeling off most of the paint Keitaro spent the last three hours working on.  
  
"Su! Stop that right now! Look at what you did."  
  
Su drops her remote control and starts to cry.  
  
"You never said no to me before when I wanted to play!"  
  
"Su-chan."  
  
"W-w-why are you here if you can't p-play with me?"  
  
". . . . ."  
  
"I'm disappointed in you. I thought that y-you liked to play with me'"  
  
"But, Su-chan."  
  
"I wish that you would l-leave, now."  
  
Su turns and runs into the inn.  
  
"(What's wrong today? No one is happy about anything I do.)"  
  
"(I'll apologize later when she isn't so upset.)"  
  
Saturday Afternoon, December 4th  
  
After re-painting the walls, Keitaro starts working on the pipes for the hot springs.  
  
"(I think that I can make these pipes last until next summer, but a few of the nuts need to be replaced. I'll ask Kitsune if she can run down to the DIY store and pick some up for me.)"  
  
Kitsune is napping on the sofa in the common area.  
  
"Kitsune-san. Excuse me."  
  
"hmmm?"  
  
"Kitsune-san, I was wondering if you could do me a favor."  
  
"hmmm? What is it?"  
  
"Could you go out and get me some nuts for the hot spring?"  
  
"Nuts?"  
  
"Yes. I'm working in the hot spring and need some nuts."  
  
Kitsune slides up against Keitaro  
  
"Ah, okay. I'll go, if you give me an extra 5,000 yen."  
  
". . . . ."  
  
"We are almost out of sake."  
  
"I guess so. Here's the money. Hurry back, okay?"  
  
"Yes, yes, Master Keitaro!"  
  
Kitsune returns about thirty minutes later.  
  
"Here is the sake! The store was out of peanuts, are cashews okay?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I bought cashews. On the other hand, do you prefer walnuts?  
  
"Not THOSE kind of nuts! I need nuts to fix the pipes!"  
  
"Why didn't you say so?"  
  
"I DID say so! Why do you always do this to me?  
  
"Well, I n-never had this problem with Granny Hina!"  
  
"I'm not my grandmother; I don't have her experience running this inn!"  
  
"But, she is depending on you to . . ."  
  
"She is depending on me to take care of this inn and all of you, NOT for you to take advantage of me!"  
  
"Keitaro, that's n-n-not what I . . . h-how can you be s-so unkind to me?"  
  
"What, ME unkind?"  
  
"I never meant any harm, but you're so naïve that you always take things too seriously! Granny Hina was never like that!"  
  
"I'm not like Granny Hina!"  
  
"Then m-maybe she was wrong to pick you!"  
  
As she turns to run, she throws a bottle of sake at Keitaro, clipping him on the temple.  
  
"I wish that you would l-leave, now."  
  
"Ouch! Wait Kitsune, come back!"  
  
"(It can't get any worse today, I hope! But, maybe I was too harsh with her)"  
  
"(I'll apologize later when she isn't so upset.)"  
  
Keitaro spends the rest of the afternoon fixing the pipes and then the cabinets in the kitchen. As he is finishing up, Shinobu comes in to start making dinner.  
  
"Good afternoon Sempai!"  
  
"Hello, Shinobu-chan, what are you going to make for dinner?"  
  
"I am going to make tempura tonight. But since you are working so hard today, I'll make you some pork-fried rice."  
  
"Wow, that's great! Thank you Shinobu-chan!"  
  
"Dinner will be ready in about an hour, Sempai."  
  
Saturday Evening, December 4th  
  
Everyone is at the table waiting for Shinobu to finish bringing dinner out. No one speaks to Keitaro; in fact, they go out of their way to ignore him.  
  
"(I really should apologize to the girls, but how do I start?)"  
  
"Uh, Narusegawa, can I talk to you?"  
  
"Grrrrrr!"  
  
"(No, I had better start with Motoko.)"  
  
As he looks at Motoko, she holds her sword a little higher.  
  
"(Not good! If I open my mouth now, she may just knock me through the ceiling. Maybe Kitsune.)"  
  
Kitsune gives him the evil eye.  
  
"(Brrrrr! Now is definitely NOT a good time! I guess I'll start with Su- chan.)"  
  
"Su-chan."  
  
". . . . ."  
  
"(She doesn't want to talk. This is very not good. She is usually kicking me in the head for fun about now. What should I do?)"  
  
Shinobu brings the last plates of food and everyone starts to eat.  
  
"Shinobu-chan, this rice smells good!"  
  
"I hope you like it Sempai!"  
  
Keitaro puts a spoonful in his mouth. His eyes grow wide and, on a reflexive impulse, he spits out the rice full force, right across the table and all over Shinobu. Without thinking, he comments on the sour taste.  
  
"Rraaahhg. Yuck, this stuff is terrible!"  
  
"S-s-sempai?"  
  
He quickly reaches over the table for the pitcher of tea and accidentally knocks it into Shinobu's lap. Because of the sour taste in his mouth, he can't speak clearly.  
  
"Schinahboo-schan! Ah'm shurry. It'z chust tha wrise thaste hurrrable!"  
  
Shinobu thinks that he is using some obscure grown-up cursing on her. The other girls just stare in shock at him.  
  
"S-s-sempai! How could you be so c-c-cruel. I thought that you liked m-m-y fried rice! Aaauuuuu!"  
  
Shinobu jumps out of her chair and starts to run to her room. Keitaro tries to catch her before she leaves.  
  
"Schinahboo-schan! Pweeze whieete!"  
  
He slips on the spilled tea and falls against Shinobu, sending her crashing into the door.  
  
"SCHINAHBOO_SCHAN!"  
  
Shinobu, holding her arm and crying, looks up at Keitaro.  
  
"I n-n-never thought that y-y-you would ever hit m-m-me! Oh Sempai! I was all w-w-wrong about you! I HATE YOU! I wish that you would l-leave, now! Aaauuuuu!"  
  
Shinobu runs out of the room. Keitaro stands there in shock.  
  
"(I don't believe this! Nothing has gone right today.)"  
  
That is his last clear thought before Naru and Motoko double-team him.  
  
Saturday Night, December 4th  
  
Later, while in his room, he can overhear the girls yelling down in the hot spring. Naru is especially loud.  
  
"THAT LOWLIFE PERVERT! This morning he tries to rape me, than he attacks poor Shinobu-chan!"  
  
"I caught him peeking into my room also, this morning. Obviously he has gone around the bend."  
  
"Why can't he be as understanding as Granny Hina? She would never have acted so unkindly to me."  
  
"I don't want to play with him anymore. He yells at me for having fun!"  
  
"Aaauuuuu! I don't want a manager that would hit a little girl!"  
  
Naru then asks them what they should do. They all respond with the same answer.  
  
"WE NEED A NEW MANAGER!"  
  
Hearing this shatters Keitaro.  
  
"(They ALL want me to leave? Everything that happened was an accident. But, they will never believe me now. They all think that I have gone crazy. I cant even explain it to them, they won't listen to me anymore.)"  
  
Keitaro then makes one of the hardest decisions of his life.  
  
"(I have to leave Hinata-sou. Even though I'm innocent, it would be better if they found a new manager, seeing as they have lost all faith in me.)"  
  
Keitaro goes to Haruka's shop and tells her that he will leave tomorrow.  
  
"Are you sure about this? You actually are a good manager. Give them some time."  
  
"No, I have managed to disappoint every one of them separately today. You didn't hear them talking. They will never forgive me after this. It is better if they get a new manager that they can trust. I have failed so badly."  
  
"There is nothing that will change your mind?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Very well. It is your decision. You must do what you think is best for yourself."  
  
"This isn't for me, I'm thinking about what is best for them."  
  
"What about Naru?"  
  
"I'm holding her studies back. She will have a better chance of making it into Toudai without me around."  
  
"Are you still going to try for Toudai? It is your dream you know."  
  
"I don't know. I can't think about that right now. I will need to find a place to live and a new job first."  
  
"Well, here is your pay for this month. If you need a bit more, I can arrange it."  
  
"No, this should hold me until I can get settled. Thanks anyway. I'll pack tonight and leave first thing in the morning. Call mom and see if Kanako can fill in until you get a regular manager again."  
  
"Are you going to tell the girls that you're leaving?"  
  
"I'd really appreciate it if you would tell them for me. And could you take care of the boxes that I have hidden in my closet?"  
  
"It's really that bad between all of you?'  
  
"Yes, I'm afraid so."  
  
"Okay. Let me know when you get settled in, please."  
  
"Sure, Aunt Haruka."  
  
WHACK!  
  
"That's Miss Haruka."  
  
When he gets back to his room, he can hear Naru talking to Kitsune.  
  
"Oh those gloves were so cute! I wish that I could get a pair, but they are too expensive."  
  
"I guess that's how the leather store can stay open 24 hours a day. They charge enough to be able to pay full time staffs."  
  
"Yes, but they have the best quality and prettiest goods!"  
  
"Why don't you ask that idiot downstairs to get them for you?"  
  
"I wouldn't accept them from that pervert even if my hands were freezing!"  
  
Keitaro thinks for a bit.  
  
"(Those must be the gloves that were circled on that sales flyer. They are expensive, but . . . Yes!)"  
  
Sunday Morning, December 5th  
  
Kitsune is helping Shinobu make breakfast. Naru is sipping a cup of hot Oolong tea at the table. Motoko is coming from the laundry room with Su in tow. Kitsune looks at Naru.  
  
"You look awfully tired this morning. Stay up late studying?"  
  
"No, that idiot was making noises until past midnight. It sounded like he was rearranging his whole room."  
  
"It will still be awhile before breakfast is ready, but here is some leftover fried rice from last night that you can snack on."  
  
"Thanks, I'm really hungry this morning."  
  
Naru scoops some of the fried rice into a bowl and begins to eat.  
  
"WHAT! Oh, this stuff tastes awful!"  
  
Shinobu looks out from the kitchen.  
  
"That's what h-h-he said last night. Aaauuuuu!"  
  
"I'm sorry, but something is wrong with it, come try it."  
  
"Okay. Blah! It is bad. I wonder what I did wrong. It almost tastes like . . ."  
  
Shinobu runs back into the kitchen, takes the oil carafe down from the cabinet, and tastes the contents.  
  
"This isn't the frying oil, it's the VINEGAR! The oil and vinegar bottles have been moved around. I d-didn't look at them when I w-w-was cooking his rice last night. Oh no, Sempai, I'm sorry. It was my fault. You were not really trying to be mean to me at all! Aaauuuuu!"  
  
Naru laughs.  
  
"Ha ha! Do you remember the look on his face? It was so precious! He was in such a hurry to eat it that he put a BIG spoonful in his mouth."  
  
"And Sempai was so happy when I told him that it going to be a reward for all his hard work yesterday, too."  
  
"Maybe you can make some for him again tonight. But get it right this time!"  
  
"I will, Naru-sempai!"  
  
"Well, someone should go wake him up and drag him down here so we can start breakfast."  
  
Haruka walks in the door.  
  
"I'm afraid that you can't do that Naru."  
  
"Huh! Why not?"  
  
Haruka sighs.  
  
"Well, Keitaro felt so bad about letting all of you down, and since he overheard all of you say that you needed a new manager, he quit and left this morning."  
  
"He quit? And left just like that?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"At least we don't have to worry about a possible rapist living here anymore!"  
  
Motoko reaches for a cup of tea.  
  
"It will be for the best. His actions yesterday left no doubt that he was unfit to be the manager of a girl's dorm."  
  
Kitsune brings the rest of the breakfast to the table. She looks at Su.  
  
"Maybe we can talk Granny Hina into coming back."  
  
"Maybe we can put an add in the paper for someone that likes to play!"  
  
Shinobu starts to cry.  
  
"He heard us last n-n-night? Maybe we should have waited a while, since what happened at d-d-dinner was an accident. Oh Sempai! Aaauuuuu!"  
  
Haruka looks at Naru.  
  
"Well, he's gone, and we need someone to take over until we can find a new manager. Will you take the job Naru?"  
  
"I guess I could, if it's for only a little while."  
  
"Very well, you should find the inn diary and work calendar in his room, along with the budget books."  
  
"I'll look at them right after breakfast."  
  
A little while later, Naru enters Keitaro's old room.  
  
"So that's why that pervert was making so much noise. He was packing his stuff. Well at least it looks like he left the books on the table for us."  
  
When Naru gets to the table, she sees the two budget books, the work calendar, and the inn diary. There are also four envelopes and a package. The envelopes are addressed to each of the other girls. The package has a message on it.  
  
Naru throws the package and envelopes into the corner and starts to review the books.  
  
"I should start with the work calendar. Today it says . . ."  
  
"(Apologize.)"  
  
"Right, like we would accept it. Let's see, tomorrow, Monday it says . . ."  
  
"(I reserve this whole day for playing with Su-chan!)"  
  
"What? I thought that Su said he didn't want to play with her anymore. I wonder what it says for Tuesday . . ."  
  
"(Make an excuse so that Naru can study social relevance by herself. Make a thermos of hot Oolong tea for her. Go for it, Naru!)"  
  
"Keitaro."  
  
Naru reads the entry for Wednesday.  
  
"Review the inn diary for repairs."  
  
Naru grabs the diary and flips to the last entry.  
  
Saturday, December 4th - 1. Railing outside Naru's room needs painting. 2. Floorboard near railing is loose. 3. Found small hole in wall near Motoko's room; does not go all the way through; looks like a bird pecked it. 4. Burned out lamp in Naru's room, cover also cracked. 5. Taped a panel on Naru's balcony door; needs permanent repair. Note to self: Make absolutely sure Naru is not sleeping next time! 6. Check new paint on outside walls. I will pick a stronger wall that Su- chan and I can play near. 7. Need nuts (metal, not cashews) to fix hot spring pipes. (Get more sake for Kitsune too) :-) 8. Repaired cabinets in kitchen. I hope I put all of the bottles and jars back where Shinobu-chan had them.  
  
"Oh no! Keitaro! What have we done?"  
  
She goes to the corner and picks up the letters and package.  
  
EVERYONE! COME HERE, QUICKLY!"  
  
The girls run up to the room. Naru, holding back tears, shows the diary to them and makes them look at the calendar.  
  
Motoko runs up to her room. A minute later, she returns.  
  
"I was so upset that I forget to check that hole. It is just as the diary says. There is no way that he could have been peeking at me Naru-sempai!"  
  
"And he wasn't trying to attack me in my room. He just didn't notice that I fell asleep while reading in my chair. I had to move it near the door because one of the ceiling lights was burned out."  
  
Kitsune laughs, but a tear slips down her cheek.  
  
"Sake! Sake! Granny Hina used to make notes in her diary just like that!"  
  
Su is holding the calendar.  
  
"He was going to play with me for a WHOLE day? Without me even asking him?"  
  
Shinobu looks at Naru.  
  
"Naru-sempai, what's that in your hands?"  
  
"Oh, it looks like Keitaro left a letter for each of you."  
  
They take the letters and open them. Each letter has the same message.  
  
"I'm sorry! Goodbye. Urashima Keitaro."  
  
Shinobu holds her letter to her heart and falls to her knees.  
  
"I forgive you, Sempai! P-p-please forgive me too!"  
  
Su puts her letter between her toes and stands on her head.  
  
"I want to play with you Keitaro!"  
  
Kitsune looks out the window.  
  
"Granny Hina was wiser than I thought when she picked you to replace her!"  
  
Motoko kneels in the corner.  
  
"Urashima, I am sorry that I mistook you performing your duties as our manager as a dishonorable act."  
  
Haruka, standing at the door looks at Naru.  
  
"What about that package you still have?"  
  
Naru turns the package over and looks at the message.  
  
"Narusegawa, I'm sorry! Goodbye. Keitaro."  
  
She opens it and looks inside.  
  
"Oh my! It c-can't be!"  
  
Kitsune tries to peek in the box.  
  
"What is it already?"  
  
Naru removes to contents of the box and hugs it to her chest. Tears fall from her eyes.  
  
"The gloves! How did he know? How in the world did he know?"  
  
"Naru, maybe he saw the sales flyer."  
  
"But we just got that flyer yesterday. That means, that means . . . He must have bought the gloves last night! But, that would be AFTER he heard us decide to get a new manager. Oh, Keitaro! It must have broken your sweet, kind little heart!"  
  
Haruka shakes her head.  
  
"And it probably ate up a lot of his last pay. I hope he has enough to get by on until he finds another job."  
  
"We need to bring him back. Where did he go, Haruka-san?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"WHAT? How are we going to find him?"  
  
"I asked him to contact me when he found a new place to live. But, judging by how badly he felt last night, I think he no longer has the heart to face anyone connected with Hinata-sou."  
  
Shinobu jumps up and heads for the door.  
  
"I'll call his parents. Maybe they have heard from Sempai."  
  
Kitsune follows her.  
  
"And I'll call around to some of the take-out places. Maybe they have seen him."  
  
Sunday Afternoon, December 5th  
  
The girls are sitting around the dining room table. Their search hasn't turned up any clue as to where Keitaro has gone. Naru puts the gloves on the table and rests her head on them. She looks out the window as a light snow starts to fall.  
  
"Keitaro, where are you?"  
  
"Naru-sempai, what are we going to do?"  
  
"I don't know, Shinobu-chan. Maybe, if he cant find a place, he'll come back today."  
  
"D-do you really think so?"  
  
". . . . . No, not really."  
  
"It hurts to think of Sempai all alone out in the cold! Aaauuuuu!"  
  
Motoko stirs her tea, and then looks at Su.  
  
"Urashima has been deeply hurt. I am afraid that no matter how hard it is out there for him, his pride will prevent him from coming back to Hinata- sou."  
  
"I tried to change my "Tama Radar" to pick up his signal, but it doesn't work. It keeps leading back to his room."  
  
"Yes, his chi is strong there. It makes me feel warm and comfortable whenever I walk by his room."  
  
Everyone looks at Motoko.  
  
"Ah, I mean that his presence was p-pleasing at times!"  
  
Kitsune giggles at Motoko.  
  
"Would you like me to loan you a shovel to help dig that hole you're making?"  
  
"I think that it is appropriate if I shut up right now."  
  
Naru lifts up her head.  
  
"We are so stupid! We've been checking places where Keitaro might eat or look for work. But, has anyone checked with the housing referral agencies? If he needs a place to live, that would be the place to start!"  
  
Kitsune jumps up.  
  
"Naru, you're a genius! Let's start calling them right now!"  
  
An hour later, they are sitting around the table again. The snow has started to fall harder outside. Naru turns away from the window.  
  
"Well, it almost worked. He went to four agencies, but they said that he couldn't afford anything they had to offer."  
  
Shinobu gets up and heads to the kitchen.  
  
"We haven't eaten all day. I'll start making dinner. What does everyone want?"  
  
Motoko looks at her.  
  
"I do not think that I could eat anything at this time. What about you, Su?  
  
"Nah, I'm not very hungry either."  
  
Kitsune shakes her head.  
  
"I'm sorry Shinobu. I'll pass on dinner too."  
  
"What about you, Naru?"  
  
Naru looks out the window.  
  
"Could you make some of Keitaro's pork-fried rice? I would like to eat that."  
  
"Yes, I will Naru-sempai! That sounds good!"  
  
Motoko turns quickly to Shinobu.  
  
"Shinobu-chan, if you don't mind, I also would like to try that dish!"  
  
Su jumps up on the back of her chair.  
  
"I want Keitaro chow too!"  
  
Everyone looks at Kitsune. In the silence, they can hear her stomach growling.  
  
"Okay, guilty! I want some too!"  
  
Try as they might, weeks go by and there is no sign of Keitaro. One day, Naru leaves to go to take the practice exam.  
  
Monday Noon, December 20th  
  
"(Please Keitaro; oh please be at the school! If you aren't there I don't know where else I can find you.)"  
  
A few hours later, the girls are waiting outside for Naru to return. Su spots her coming up the steps through the snow.  
  
"Here she comes! Here she comes!"  
  
They all rush to meet her at the top of the steps. Naru looks at them.  
  
"He wasn't there."  
  
Shinobu runs and holds Naru.  
  
"D-d-do you think that Sempai has g-g-given up on Toudai?  
  
"I hope he hasn't, but it isn't looking good."  
  
Kitsune puts a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"How did you do on the test, Naru?"  
  
"I scored a zero."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"I kept waiting, hoping that he was only being late. Then they closed the doors and started the test. I looked at the first question and, and . . . . ."  
  
Naru falls to her knees.  
  
"It was exactly the same as the last math problem I was helping Keitaro with! I couldn't make my hand write the answer. I just sat there for the entire test looking at it, knowing that he wasn't there!"  
  
Naru holds her new gloves against her cheeks and sniffs back her tears.  
  
"KEITARO, WHERE ARE YOU?"  
  
Motoko kneels next to her.  
  
"Naru-sempai, we were planning to go out to celebrate your test tonight. I think that it would be a good idea if we still all go out together. It will do us all some good to be away from Hinata-sou for a little while."  
  
"Thank you all. I don't think that I could bear to look at his room right now. Let's go somewhere."  
  
Monday Evening, December 20th  
  
They take the train across town to the shopping district. After window- shopping for a while, they go to one of the new ramen diners.  
  
Kitsune looks at the menu.  
  
"Hey, look at this. They specialize in Okinawan style ramen. Let's try it! Excuse me; we're ready to order please!"  
  
A waitress comes to there table to take their orders. Naru looks up at her.  
  
"Otohime Mutsumi-san! What are you doing here?"  
  
"Oh my! Narusegawa-san, it is so nice to see you again. When did you get to Okinawa?"  
  
"We're not in Okinawa, Otohime-san!"  
  
"Oh my! That's right! I keep forgetting! I am so silly!"  
  
"(She hasn't changed a bit.) Uh, we would like to order now."  
  
"That is very nice. Would you like to try some ramen?'  
  
"The only thing you serve here IS ramen!"  
  
"Oh my! Did you want something else?"  
  
Naru buries her face in her hands.  
  
"No, Okinawan ramen for five please. And Oolong tea."  
  
"Yes, your order will be ready in a few minutes."  
  
She takes the order to the kitchen.  
  
"Urashima-kun, five orders of Okinawan ramen please!"  
  
"Coming up!"  
  
"Urashima-kun, could you cut a heart-shaped piece for one of the bowls?"  
  
"Sure, why?  
  
"One of the customers wants a special bowl of ramen."  
  
A few minutes later, Mutsumi brings the ramen to the table. She places the special bowl in front of Naru.  
  
"Here you go! Five Okinawan ramen and Oolong tea. Please enjoy your meal. My my!"  
  
The girls start to eat their dinner. Shinobu looks at Naru.  
  
"Do you think that we will ever find Sempai?"  
  
"I don't know. I wouldn't know where to look next. It seems like we've search the whole town."  
  
"Maybe, S-s-sempai left town!"  
  
Naru stops eating, her food is halfway to her mouth.  
  
"I never even thought of that."  
  
Kitsune looks at Naru's spoon.  
  
"Naru, what's that?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"In your spoon, look."  
  
Naru sees the heart shaped object in her spoon.  
  
"What in the world? Why is this cut in a heart-shape instead of a flower? Is it like that for the rest of you?"  
  
The other check, but theirs are just normal bowls of ramen.  
  
Kitsune pulls out her detective cap.  
  
"Now, this is a mystery!"  
  
"But, why is it just in my ramen?"  
  
At this point, Mutsumi sits down at their table.  
  
"Oh my! I am sorry Narusegawa-san, but I am feeling a little weak again. Is it alright if I join you?"  
  
"You already have, Otohime-san. Here, drink some tea!"  
  
"Thank you very much!"  
  
Kitsune, pointing at Naru's spoon, starts to grill Mutsumi.  
  
"Mutsumi-san, can you explain this?"  
  
"Oh my! I think that our new cook likes Narusegawa-san."  
  
"Is he cute? Does he come from a rich family? Does he own this diner?"  
  
"Oh no! It is just Urashima-kun."  
  
All of the girls together.  
  
"URASHIMA? URASHIMA KEITARO?"  
  
Hearing his name shouted Keitaro peeks out the kitchen door.  
  
"(What are they doing here? What do I do now? I wanted to let them go on without me interfering with their lives!)"  
  
He looks at the owner of the diner.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I have to leave, right now!"  
  
"Where are you going? We have customers to serve!"  
  
"I can't explain, but I won't be able to work here anymore!"  
  
Keitaro grabs his coat and runs out the back door.  
  
"Hey, won't you at least wait for this week's pay?"  
  
The kitchen door bursts open and all the girls rush inside. Naru spots the owner.  
  
"Where is Keitaro?"  
  
"My cook?"  
  
"KEITARO! WHERE IS HE?"  
  
"H-he just left, but he didn't say why. He seemed to be in a big hurry for some reason."  
  
Naru and Motoko run out the back door.  
  
"KEITARO!"  
  
"URASHIMA!"  
  
"I can't see him, Motoko. Can you?"  
  
"No, and there are too many people's footprints to be able to follow his tracks in the snow, even if we knew which were his!"  
  
Mutsumi follows the rest of the girls outside.  
  
"Oh my! Why do you think he left so suddenly? Did he have to mail a package?"  
  
The girls all fall backwards. Naru jumps up and grabs Mutsumi's shoulders.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us that Keitaro was here?"  
  
"You didn't know that he was working here? Oh my!"  
  
"(Please, don't do this.) Otohime-san, do you know where Keitaro lives now?"  
  
"I thought that he was living at Hinata-sou. Do you mean that he is not there anymore? Maybe that would explain why he told the owner that it only takes him ten minutes to get to work."  
  
"Ten minutes! That means that he can't be very far from here! It should be easy to find him!"  
  
"But Narusegawa-san, there are over two thousand apartment rooms near here."  
  
"T-t-two thousand rooms?"  
  
Motoko comes up to Naru.  
  
"We should split up and search these apartments. Su and I will check north of here. Kitsune and Shinobu can search to the south."  
  
"That leaves the east to me. Okay, let's get started. Check what we can tonight and meet back at Hinata-sou! Otohime-san, would you like to come with us?"  
  
"Oh my! That would be nice, but I have to help my uncle here. I can take over for Urashima-kun as the cook."  
  
"Okay, but if you see Keitaro, let me know."  
  
Monday Almost Midnight, December 20th  
  
The girls are sitting around the table, again. Shinobu brings some hot chocolate for them to drink.  
  
"Naru-sempai, do you think we will find him soon?"  
  
"I hope so. But a lot of the apartments don't have the person's name next to the door and most of the managers don't like to show people their tenant lists."  
  
"W-w-we aren't going to give up, are we?  
  
"No! We'll find him. We'll find him."  
  
Tuesday Night, December 21st  
  
The girls are sitting in the hot spring. They still have not found him. They hear someone come in the front door and rush to see who it is. Naru gets there first.  
  
"Oh my! Narusegawa-san, I hope that I am not intruding!"  
  
"Otohime-san! Did you find Keitaro?"  
  
"I am sorry, but I have not seen him. I just brought his pay for last week. I thought that you could give it to him when you find him. I hope that he does not need it right now!"  
  
"Thank you. I'll make sure that he gets this."  
  
Haruka comes in the door. She looks at Naru.  
  
"Any luck finding him?"  
  
"No, not yet."  
  
"Naru?"  
  
"What is it Haruka-san?"  
  
"Why are all of you standing here and talking to Mutsumi-san without your clothes on?"  
  
Wednesday Night, December 22nd  
  
The girls are in the common area. Haruka and Mutsumi have joined them. A Christmas tree is in the middle of the room. Naru pokes at one of the presents with her foot. She glances at Motoko.  
  
"Are you sure that we've checked every apartment?"  
  
"Naru-sempai. We must start to face the truth. He does not live in any of those apartments."  
  
"How can that be? He HAS to be in ONE of them! Otohime-san said it herself; it took Keitaro only ten minutes to get to work! We checked every apartment within ten minutes walking distance of the ramen diner!"  
  
"Oh my! Did I forget to tell you? Urashima-kun took the train to work every day. Oh my!"  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"Why yes. Here is one of the train passes that he used."  
  
Naru grabs the ticket.  
  
"I don't believe it!"  
  
Kitsune sits down next to her.  
  
"What does it say?"  
  
"Keitaro doesn't live near the ramen diner. The boarding location for this pass is the one just down the hill from Hinata-sou!"  
  
"WHAT? Naru, that means that he must be living near here somewhere!"  
  
"Right! Tomorrow let's search everyplace around here that he might be!"  
  
Haruka stands up.  
  
"I completely forgot. Can you girls help me bring down some boxes?"  
  
They follow her up to Keitaro's old room.  
  
"They're in the compartment behind the closet. Keitaro wanted me to make sure they were taken care of."  
  
When they open the secret door, they see stacks of wrapped packages. Motoko picks one up.  
  
"These are Christmas presents! And there are at least two or three for each of us, even Otohime-san!"  
  
Su jumps in the closet.  
  
"Presents! Presents! Do they taste good?"  
  
Haruka grabs a few packages.  
  
"Let's put these under the tree, where they belong."  
  
Thursday, December 23rd  
  
The girls split into teams again and start searching for Keitaro. By early evening, they have covered the area, but there is no sign of Keitaro. The snow has started falling when they meet back at the inn. Naru is the last to arrive.  
  
"Did anyone find anything?"  
  
They all just hang their heads in silence.  
  
Shinobu slowly walks to the kitchen to make dinner.  
  
"Sempai! We will n-n-never fi-fi-find . . . . ."  
  
Shinobu falls to the floor. Motoko rushes to her.  
  
"Shinobu! Oh no, she has feinted! Let us lay her on the couch!"  
  
After they make her comfortable, Naru places a cold towel on Shinobu's forehead.  
  
"(I never realized that poor Shinobu-chan was taking it this hard!)"  
  
Naru puts her coat on and heads for the door.  
  
"I've got to find Keitaro!"  
  
Kitsune grabs her arm.  
  
"But how? We've already looked everywhere!"  
  
"There MUST be somewhere we missed! I won't stop looking until I find him!"  
  
"Naru, please, he isn't here."  
  
Motoko stands next to Kitsune.  
  
"I must agree with Konno-san. We must accept the fact that h-he has left us f-forever."  
  
"But, we have to find him! I need . . . . ."  
  
"I understand. Naru-sempai. All of our hearts are empty without him.  
  
Naru stands there for a moment then, pulling on her gloves, she runs through the door before the others can stop her.  
  
"I'LL NEVER GIVE UP!"  
  
Thursday Night, December 23rd  
  
Naru wanders the streets, looking for any clue to Keitaro's whereabouts. Hours pass.  
  
"(Is it hopeless? Am I fooling myself to think that I can find one person in this whole town? He may not even be in this town anymore.)"  
  
As Naru looks up at the sky, one snowflake lands gently upon her cheek.  
  
"Please, oh please!"  
  
She starts to walk back toward Hinata-sou. As she passes by the bread market, the door chime catches her attention. She stares in the store window for a few moments. As she is about to turn away, she sees someone carrying some bread to the register.  
  
"(Keitaro? It looks like Keitaro!)"  
  
She moves behind a bus sign and waits for the person to exit the store.  
  
"(If that IS Keitaro, I can't let him see me yet. He may outrun me and I'll lose him again. I'll just follow him and find out where he is staying!)"  
  
The person leaves the store. As he pauses under a streetlamp to adjust his coat, Naru gets a good look at his face. Tears start to pour from her eyes.  
  
"(KEITARO! Oh thank heaven, I found you!)"  
  
Naru follows him for a few blocks. Keitaro stops at the sea-cliff park and looks at an instant noodle vending machine. Searching through his wallet, he can't find enough change for a cup. Naru can hear him talking to himself.  
  
"I need to make this bread last. I wish that I could go back to the ramen diner and pick up my money, this new job doesn't pay until the end of the month, but I can't risk being seen by the girls."  
  
"I have been too much trouble for them. I hope they found a good manager and are happy now"  
  
Keitaro moves to a bench, brushes off some snow and sits down. He sighs.  
  
"I sure do miss all of them, especially Narusegawa."  
  
. Naru, hiding in the bushes, looks at her gloves.  
  
"(Oh Keitaro, if you hadn't bought these gloves, you wouldn't be broke now! Is that bread all you have left?)"  
  
After a few minutes, Keitaro gets up and continues walking slowly. Naru stays to the shadows, following him.  
  
"(He looks so tired and lonely, poor Keitaro!)"  
  
After another street, Keitaro turns up an alley. He climbs the stairs behind the old Hinata Clock shop. Taking out a key, he enters his room. Naru looks at the store.  
  
"I never realized this place had a room in the second floor. I thought it was just for storage."  
  
Naru sneaks up the stairs. She can just see inside the window through a small rip in the curtains. The room is bare except for a blanket and Keitaro's suitcase and backpack.  
  
After pulling off a piece of the bread, Keitaro carefully wraps the rest and places it in his suitcase. He sits on the blanket and slowly eats his bread for dinner. When he finishes, he pulls his coat tighter and rolls himself in the blanket. He pulls his backpack under his head for a pillow. Naru then notices that she can see his breath in the air.  
  
"(He doesn't even have any heat in there! Oh, Keitaro, my poor Keitaro!)"  
  
"(I have to let everyone know that I found him. Then we can try to get him to come back to Hinata-sou!)"  
  
Naru runs back to the inn. Bursting through the doors, she calls for the rest of the girls.  
  
"I FOUND HIM! I FOUND KEITARO!"  
  
Everyone comes running into the room. Shinobu, clutching her hands together with tears in her eyes, looks at Naru.  
  
"Is it true? Did you really f-f-find Sempai?"  
  
Naru hugs her.  
  
"Yes! I found him!"  
  
Su starts bouncing on the couch.  
  
"Yay! Yay!"  
  
Kitsune pats Naru on the back.  
  
"Good job, Naru!"  
  
Motoko takes Naru's hand in hers.  
  
"Thank you for not giving up hope! I thought that I, uh, we would never have the chance to see him again."  
  
Naru gathers everyone in the common area to make a plan to get Keitaro back. They decide what to do and start the preparations.  
  
Friday Evening, December 24th  
  
Keitaro returns home from his job. As he approaches the clock store, the owner comes out to meet him.  
  
"Child, I am sorry, but you won't be able to stay in the room any longer. I must ask for your key. Here are your things."  
  
"But, ma'am why do I have to leave?"  
  
"Well, we need the room for storage again. Our New Year's shipment came in today. I am very sorry!"  
  
"What am I going to do? I have n-n-nowhere to go. And I have no money left."  
  
The old woman hands Keitaro an envelope.  
  
"It seems that fortune smiles upon you today. Someone dropped this off saying that it was your pay for work at a ramen diner."  
  
Keitaro opens the envelope.  
  
"My pay! At least now, I can survive! Thank you ma'am, oh thank you!"  
  
"Don't thank me young man. There is your benefactor."  
  
Smiling, the woman points across the street. Keitaro sees Naru standing there.  
  
"N-n-n-narusegawa?"  
  
Naru crosses the street.  
  
"Good evening, Mr. Urashima."  
  
Keitaro falls to his knees and drops his gaze to the ground.  
  
"N-narusegawa."  
  
"Mr. Urashima, it seems that you now owe me a favor, since I brought your pay to you. Stand up!"  
  
He gets to his feet, still afraid to look at her. Naru grabs his coat sleeve.  
  
"Well, Mr. Urashima, do you have anything to say?"  
  
Keitaro can barely choke out his words.  
  
"P-p-please Narusegawa, I, I can't stand this. Let me go!"  
  
"(Oh Keitaro! Please forgive me!) You do understand that you are in my debt?"  
  
"Anything, I promise! But please, you're breaking my heart!"  
  
Forcing back her own tears, Naru picks up his suitcase.  
  
"(Hang on Naru! You can't afford to screw this up). Very well, grab your backpack and follow me."  
  
As they leave, Naru looks back at the storeowner. They both wink at each other.  
  
Naru leads Keitaro back towards Hinata-sou. As they reach bottom of the steps, he stops walking.  
  
"Please, Narusegawa! I b-b-beg you, don't make me go there. It hurts too much! I can't bear it!"  
  
Naru looks up the steps so Keitaro will not see the single tear that escaped her eye.  
  
"(Oh Keitaro, it's not much further.) Mr. Urashima, you did promise anything, and I will hold you to your promise!"  
  
"Y-y-yes, I did. Oh god, please help me!"  
  
They slowly make their way to the top of the steps. As they enter the door, Keitaro stops again. Tears are now welling in his eyes and he is breathing in short gasps, unable to speak.  
  
Naru leads him to the laundry room.  
  
"Mr. Urashima, you're filthy. I insist that you take a bath and put on this robe. We've strict rules at this inn about cleanliness. I will place the rest of your clothes in the wash. When you are ready, please wait for me in the common room. Now go!"  
  
While Keitaro is getting clean. Naru meets with the other girls in the manager's room.  
  
"He's here! Su, you guard the front door and make sure that he doesn't try to get away. The rest of you know what to do. Let's go!"  
  
Keitaro finishes his bath and is sitting on the couch. He stands up when the girls enter the room.  
  
"Mr. Urashima, please sit down."  
  
Keitaro sits down. He closes his eyes and grabs the sleeves of his robe.  
  
"P-please get this over with quickly. I'm afraid! P-p-please, I beg you!"  
  
Naru moves in front of him.  
  
"It is time for you to provide the favor you promised. We have been reviewing your previous experience as a manager and think that you would be the perfect choice for the position."  
  
"W-what did you s-s-say?"  
  
"We need a new manager and would like you to accept the job."  
  
Keitaro opens his eyes. All of the girls formally bow to him.  
  
"Please Mr. Urashima! Please be our manager!"  
  
"But. . . . . I thought. . . . . What I mean. . . . . Didn't you. . . . ."  
  
Haruka comes in and puts a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Do you want the job, or not, Keitaro?"  
  
"Haruka-san!"  
  
"Well?"  
  
Keitaro looks at the floor.  
  
"I can't."  
  
Naru sits next to him.  
  
"But why? We want you back!"  
  
"I'll just screw up like before. I couldn't bear making any of you unhappy again . . . . ."  
  
". . . . . Especially Narusegawa."  
  
Naru takes his hand.  
  
"That's okay, don't worry about it!"  
  
He looks at her and whispers.  
  
"Narusegawa please, let me go."  
  
Tears fall down her cheeks.  
  
"I, I can't let you go Keitaro. You belong here with us, w-with me."  
  
"Narusegawa, please."  
  
Without thought, Naru kisses him. An eternity later, she rests her head on his shoulder and whispers.  
  
"Keitaro, please! I don't care how many times you mess up. As long as you are here."  
  
Motoko kneels in front of him.  
  
"You must return to us. I, ah we, miss your presence."  
  
Kitsune pats him on the head.  
  
"Besides, who else can I trick into groping me for a month's rent?"  
  
Su pulls on his feet.  
  
"I wanna play with Keitaro! I wanna play!"  
  
Shinobu grabs the sleeve of his robe.  
  
"Please S-s-sempai! Aaauuuuu!"  
  
Haruka looks at Keitaro.  
  
"Do you really believe that they would be happier if you don't come back?"  
  
Keitaro stands up and walks over to the Christmas tree. He fixes a few of the decorations that are out of place. He turns and smiles at everyone.  
  
"Is this a good start?"  
  
Friday Night, December 24th  
  
Everyone is sitting around the tree eating ice cream and opening the presents. Mutsumi arrives after Naru calls her with the good news.  
  
Su grabs a remote control and looks at Keitaro.  
  
"Keitaro! Merry Christmas Special Tama Attack!"  
  
Before he can move, a Mecha Tama swoops down, places a Christmas wreath around his neck, and then lands on his head. His spoon smears ice cream on his cheek.  
  
All the girls laugh at the look on his face. Naru, sitting to his right, holds up her gloves.  
  
"Thank you Keitaro, these are wonderful gloves!"  
  
She playfully leans over and licks the ice cream off his cheek. His face turns bright red. Kitsune, already on her second bottle of sake, falls over giggling.  
  
"Hee hee hee! You look like a big Christmas ball!"  
  
Motoko places a hand on his cheek.  
  
"If he stays like this we could save quite a lot on our heating bill."  
  
Shinobu clasps her hands and stares at Keitaro.  
  
"(Oh no! The value of his stock is rising really high! Aaauuuuu!)"  
  
Mutsumi is sitting to his left. She rests one hand innocently on his leg and reaches up to take off his glasses.  
  
"Oh my! I see you better this way. You really do have a darling face!"  
  
Keitaro, his eyes glazed over, is blissfully ignorant that he is talking aloud.  
  
"I'm surrounded by Christmas Angels!"  
  
Su presses another button on the remote control.  
  
"Time for Merry Christmas Special Tama Attack Part Two!"  
  
The Mecha Tama opens a panel and a branch of mistletoe springs out over Keitaro.  
  
Keitaro finally regains his senses and sees all the girls leaning close to him. They all lean even closer.  
  
"MERRY CHRISTMAS, KEITARO!"  
  
The End? 


	2. Reunion

Love Hina - Goodbye Chapter 2  
  
Fanfic by Steven Biggs  
  
A melee breaks out as each of the girls tries to be the first to get to him. Naru grabs his right arm and tries to pull him back down on the couch.  
  
"Come here Keitaro!"  
  
Mutsumi grasps his other arm.  
  
"Oh my! Do we get to make a wish?"  
  
Motoko stands there for a few seconds, unsure if she should get involved. Throwing caution to the winds, she makes a diving leap and manages to wrap her arms around his right leg.  
  
"HA HA! SHINMEI SCHOOL SECRET ARTS, uh, TENACIOUS GRASPING OF SOMETHING OR OTHER!"  
  
Su, tossing the remote control aside, leaps over the table and snags his left leg.  
  
"Tag, you're it!"  
  
Shinobu is cleaning up a pile of wrapping, bows, and ribbons while this is happening.  
  
"Aaauuuuu! Sempai!"  
  
She then realizes that he is completely immobilized, and her target is wide open.  
  
"(Go, Shinobu. Fight, fight!)"  
  
She jumps in and wraps her arms around his neck.  
  
Kitsune, still giggling on the floor, crawls over. She reaches into the fray, tightly clutching at the first thing she can reach.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"  
  
Keitaro launches up and over the couch, crashing into the ceiling.  
  
Shinobu, no longer held up by his neck, lands on Kitsune, Motoko and Su.  
  
Naru and Mutsumi are still holding onto his arms and crash into each other before they fall on top of everyone else. Everyone gets tangled in the ribbons and wrappings that Shinobu dropped.  
  
Kitsune looks at her hand.  
  
"Darn! That was a pretty good grip, too. Well, they say it's always the big one that gets away."  
  
Keitaro falls to the floor behind the couch. He rolls on his side, clutching at his injured, uh, injury.  
  
Haruka walks over and looks down at him.  
  
"Hey, Keitaro, you want some ice?"  
  
He rolls onto his other side.  
  
"Oooooh! I think I was b-better off when I was gone. Groan!"  
  
Keitaro grabs the back of the couch and pulls himself up. He sees the pile of girls near the tree.  
  
"Are the rest of you okay?"  
  
He notices that the girls are tangled with ribbons and bows. He smiles at the sight. Then he speaks before his brain can get a warning to his mouth.  
  
"Ha ha! Do I get to unwrap these new presents now?"  
  
His hands clasp themselves over his mouth.  
  
"I, I, I'm sorry! I didn't mean, uh, I, I . . . . . I'm a dead man."  
  
Kitsune giggles and gets up on her knees. She notices the ribbon around her neck and a bow stuck to her ear. She giggles again.  
  
"I'm game!"  
  
Su claps her feet together. Ribbons are wound around her toes.  
  
"Merry Christmas, Keitaro!"  
  
Mutsumi sticks her head up. A big pink bow is wedged between her breasts. She starts to crawl towards him.  
  
"Oh my! Do I get to be the 'booby' prize?"  
  
Naru jumps up. Ribbons are draped over her shoulders. A bow is stuck to the belly of her sweater. She pulls them all off.  
  
"T-too late! There aren't any on me! You should have gotten over here sooner. You might have found a really nice present"  
  
She smiles and blushes.  
  
Shinobu gets up. A bow is stuck to her forehead. She crosses her eyes trying to look at it.  
  
"Aaauuuuu! I missed it by that much!"  
  
"Somebody, please help me!"  
  
They all look at the floor. Motoko is wrapped in the rest of the ribbons. A big red bow is on her cheek. The girls move to help her, but Kitsune stops them.  
  
"This looks like a job for our manager!"  
  
Keitaro looks at her.  
  
"What!"  
  
Naru giggles too.  
  
"Don't just stand there Keitaro. She needs your help!"  
  
Su does a back flip.  
  
"Open the present! Open the present!"  
  
He walks over to her.  
  
"Don't worry Motoko-chan, their just having fun. I'll help you."  
  
Kitsune pulls his arms behind his back.  
  
"Naru!"  
  
Naru grabs some ribbons and wraps his hands.  
  
"There! Now you're ready to help Motoko!"  
  
"But how can I help her like this?"  
  
Naru places her finger against his lips.  
  
"You still have this."  
  
Motoko's eyes go wide. Her cheeks become as red as the bow.  
  
"Naru-sempai! You would not dare!"  
  
Keitaro turns to Haruka.  
  
"Haruka-san, please do something!"  
  
She starts to walk towards the door.  
  
"I think I left the water running."  
  
As the door closes behind her, they can hear her start laughing.  
  
Naru pushes Keitaro. He falls to his knees next to Motoko.  
  
"Well, you'd better get started. We have a Christmas party to finish. And there are other presents waiting!"  
  
Motoko looks up at him.  
  
"Urashima, it seems that you m-must. But please, b-b-be careful."  
  
"Motoko-chan."  
  
He leans down and grabs the bow in his teeth. Motoko gasps as he pulls it off. He drops it on the floor.  
  
"I'm sorry!"  
  
He turns away from her. Motoko looks up at Kitsune. She gives her the thumbs up sign. Motoko winks back at her.  
  
"Urashima, please continue. I need your help."  
  
He turns back to her. He blushes.  
  
"Alright."  
  
He looks for the end of the ribbon. He spots it in the last place he dares to look. It is caught on a button of her blouse between her breasts.  
  
"Motoko, the ribbon is . . . . ."  
  
She looks up at him.  
  
"It will be alright, Urashima. Do not worry. Do what you must."  
  
He shakily leans down, pausing just inches away from the ribbon. Motoko closes her eyes and her breathing quickens, drawing her shoulders together. This, of course, places the end of the ribbon in an even more difficult position.  
  
Keitaro tries to grab the ribbon without touching anything else. But, no matter how he turns his head, he can't get a clear path. He decides to make it one quick motion. He drops his head and clenches his teeth. He quickly leans back up.  
  
He has the ribbon firmly in his teeth!  
  
And the button it was caught on!  
  
Keitaro looks down at Motoko. He sees the lace of her bra and the whiteness of her skin through the opening of her blouse. The ribbon falls from his mouth.  
  
Blood gushing from his nose, he beats the ribbon to the floor.  
  
Motoko sits up and gracefully holds a hand out to Kitsune.  
  
"I believe that the correct phrase is 'pay up'!"  
  
Kitsune reaches into her pocket.  
  
"Darn! You win the bet, Motoko!"  
  
She places a 10,000-yen bill in her palm.  
  
Naru looks back and forth at them.  
  
"What bet?"  
  
Kitsune laughs.  
  
"Before Keitaro left, I bet Motoko that he would never, except by accident, place his head between a woman's breasts. I admit that was pretty sneaky though."  
  
Motoko stands up and places a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Do not feel too badly about this. I have learned from a master."  
  
"Thanks Motoko, I think."  
  
"Aaauuuuu!"  
  
They look at Shinobu. She is covering her eyes and hiding behind the tree. Naru smiles.  
  
"It's okay Shinobu-chan. We were just having some fun."  
  
"Th-th-that's not it!"  
  
"It's not? Then what's wrong?"  
  
Still covering her eyes, she points in Keitaro's direction.  
  
"His r-r-robe is, is open! Aaauuuuu!"  
  
The three of them turn and look down at Keitaro. Su has pulled a branch off the tree and is poking at his, uh; she is poking at him.  
  
"What's this thing? It kinda looks like Tama-chan's head."  
  
Naru's eyes go wide and she starts to blush.  
  
"S-s-su! Stop that!"  
  
Kitsune drops her glass of sake.  
  
"My goodness!"  
  
Motoko drops and leans on the arm of the couch.  
  
"That is a . . . . . I have never . . . . . it is, amazing!"  
  
Naru kneels and pulls his robe closed.  
  
Mutsumi claps her hands together.  
  
"Oh my! Did we just get a free shot?"  
  
Keitaro wakes up and looks around.  
  
"N-n-narusegawa, why are you h-h-holding onto m-m-my robe?"  
  
Naru's hair stands on end. She leaps up and lands on the end of the couch.  
  
"I I I I I I I I . . . . . "  
  
He gets to his feet.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
Su waves the branch over her head.  
  
"We were just looking at . . . . ."  
  
Naru grabs a cupcake and sticks it in Su's mouth.  
  
"We were just looking at, ah, uh, the, all the presents that we still have to open!"  
  
"There are a lot left. It seems like we have hardly started."  
  
"Keitaro, why don't you go, ah, change. Your clothes should be dry by now.  
  
He nods his head and looks at his robe. He walks towards the laundry room.  
  
"That's a good idea. It feels kind of drafty wearing this."  
  
A single laugh bursts from Kitsune before she covers her mouth. Keitaro turns around.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
Naru runs over and pushes him out of the room.  
  
"Oh nothing! Nothing at all! Hurry up so we can open more presents!"  
  
Naru walks back and plops down on the couch. She looks over at Motoko.  
  
"You can get up now."  
  
Motoko closes her mouth and goes to pour a glass of tea. As she begins to drink, Kitsune speaks.  
  
"Does anyone else feel a draft?"  
  
Motoko coughs, spraying tea all over her blouse. She looks down. Her hand covers her chest.  
  
"I completely forgot about that! But now I must change also."  
  
As she heads for the stairs, Shinobu stops her.  
  
"I was so happy that we found Sempai that I forgot to bring your clothes to your room. They're still in the laundry room. I'm sorry."  
  
"That is alright, Shinobu. We all are very happy that he has returned."  
  
At the door to the laundry room Motoko stops.  
  
"(He is in there. I must knock to make sure he is presentable.)"  
  
"Urashima, may I come in?"  
  
"Yes, I'm almost finished."  
  
Motoko opens the door. Keitaro is just putting his sweater on. He pulls it over his head and notices her staring at him.  
  
"It looks like you had a little accident, Motoko-chan."  
  
She covers her blouse with her hands and blushes.  
  
"Yes, I did. Kitsune said something rather, uh, unexpected."  
  
Keitaro puts a hand on his head.  
  
"She can be pretty surprising at times. Well, I'll let you have this room to yourself."  
  
"Thank you, Urashima."  
  
Keitaro looks at the floor.  
  
"Motoko, I appreciate you always being so formal with me. But, would you do me a favor?"  
  
"What would you like me to do, Urashima?"  
  
He picks up the rest of his clothes and looks at her.  
  
"Could you call me 'Keitaro' once in a while? That is, if it's okay. Being called 'Urashima' all the time makes me feel kind of like an old man. I'm only a little older than you anyway."  
  
"I would be happy to, Ura-, ah, Keitaro."  
  
"Thanks Motoko-chan."  
  
Before he closes the door, he sticks his head back inside.  
  
And b-b-by the way, I think the little p-pink flowers are very cute."  
  
Motoko covers her blouse again, noticing that the tea has made it translucent. She blushes as he closes the door.  
  
He takes his clothes up to his room before returning to the party. Motoko enters just before he does.  
  
Keitaro picks up a glass of tea and sits on the couch. Kitsune clinks her glass against his.  
  
"How's it hanging, Keitaro?"  
  
Naru slaps the back of her head.  
  
"Uh, fine Kitsune-san. Thanks for asking."  
  
Naru moves closer to him.  
  
"Can I ask you something?'  
  
"Sure."  
  
She takes the gloves out of her pocket.  
  
"Why did you buy these gloves for me?"  
  
"Because of how much you mean to me."  
  
"Even after hearing us talk about, about wanting a new manager?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"But, that didn't leave you very much money to live on, did it?"  
  
He lowers his glass.  
  
"That wasn't important to me. I felt that I had to do it."  
  
"Why don't you ever think about yourself first?  
  
"I guess that studying isn't the only thing that I'm stupid at doing. But I can't help being the way I am."  
  
Naru wraps her arms around him and rest her head on his shoulder.  
  
"That's what we all like about you Keitaro. Don't ever change that."  
  
Kitsune raises her glass.  
  
"Hear, hear!"  
  
Shinobu brings him a plate of cookies.  
  
"I like you the way you are too, Sempai!"  
  
Su jumps up on his shoulders.  
  
"Hooray for dull, stupid Keitaro!"  
  
Motoko raises the hilt of her sword.  
  
"I agree."  
  
Naru looks up at Keitaro.  
  
"I was so sad when you weren't at the exam. Do, do you still plan to try for Toudai?"  
  
Keitaro's face becomes sad. He rests his glass on his knee.  
  
"I honestly don't know. I've missed three weeks of prep school. I haven't had the time to study. And I don't see how I can make that much time up before the entrance exam."  
  
"But you have to try!"  
  
"I will. It's just that I don't know if my best will be good enough."  
  
Mutsumi falls over the back of the couch and wraps her arms around his neck.  
  
"Oh my! This party is so much fun! The excitement is starting to get to me!"  
  
"Mutsumi-san!"  
  
"Narusegawa-san and I will help you study. We flunkies have to stay together. Isn't that correct, Narusegawa-san?"  
  
"That's right. And please stop including me in your flunky group!"  
  
Keitaro starts to smile again.  
  
"Thank you. Even if I fail again, your help means more to me than you know."  
  
Su kicks him on the head.  
  
"I'll help too!"  
  
Shinobu grabs a package from under the tree.  
  
"Sempai, please start opening your presents. Merry Christmas!"  
  
"Thank you, Shinobu-chan. But shouldn't you girls get to go first?"  
  
Motoko points the end of her training sword at him and smiles.  
  
"We must insist that you open your gifts first. Your life has been hard for the past few weeks. You need to enjoy yourself and recover your energy."  
  
Kitsune pours him a glass of sake.  
  
"Yah! Take it easy until after New Years. Our 'ex-temporary' manager can handle things for a little while longer. Right Naru?"  
  
Naru takes his tea so he can take the glass from Kitsune.  
  
"I'll be happy to handle things for the time being. Think of this as the start of your vacation!"  
  
Su tosses Tama up in the air.  
  
"Yippee! Vacation for Keitaro means all the time in the world to play!"  
  
Naru chides her.  
  
"Okay, but he must spend every morning studying! I promise that I will help him catch up."  
  
Keitaro opens the present from Shinobu.  
  
"Shinobu-chan, thank you! This is a wonderful sweater. Did you knit this?"  
  
"Y-yes, Sempai."  
  
He leans forward and kisses Shinobu on the cheek.  
  
"Merry Christmas!"  
  
Her legs shake so hard that she can hardly stand.  
  
"Aaauuuuu! (He kissed me! I'm so happy!)"  
  
Kitsune hands the next present to Keitaro.  
  
"Here you go!"  
  
He takes the cover off.  
  
"It's a wind-breaker coat!"  
  
"Look on the back!"  
  
It says 'World's Greatest Manager'.  
  
"Thank you, Kitsune-san!"  
  
She leans towards him.  
  
"Don't I get a 'Merry Christmas' kiss too?"  
  
"Of c-c-course you d-do!"  
  
He leans to kiss her cheek, but at the last instant, she turns her head and plants her lips against his.  
  
Keitaro's eyes go wide and then slowly lose focus. Kitsune pulls away, blushing.  
  
"Merry Christmas, Keitaro-san."  
  
Su hands a strangely wrapped package to him. For the first time, he sees her blushing.  
  
"I had my sister send this for you. I, I hope that you like it."  
  
He pulls the object out of the box. It is an unusual shirt.  
  
"This is so exotic! Thank you, Su. I'll be happy to wear this!"  
  
"Keitaro, this is a marriage shirt from my country. You may only wear it on the day you get married."  
  
"M-marriage shirt? It will be a long time before I find someone that would marry me. But when I do, I will be proud to wear this."  
  
Su wraps her arms around his neck.  
  
"Well then, if Naru turns you down I'll be your bride!"  
  
He looks up at the ceiling, his eyes glazing over as he fantasizes about getting married to Naru.  
  
"(A Toudai student marriage! Naru's hand-made lunches! Tennis for two! And, and, and . . . . .)"  
  
"Keitaro."  
  
"Keitaro?"  
  
"KEITARO!"  
  
He opens his eyes and sees Naru's face.  
  
"Uh, what? Narusegawa. Is it time for tennis?"  
  
"Tennis? What are you talking about? Are you alright, Keitaro?"  
  
"Oh, I-I'm fine! I was just, uh, uh . . . . ."  
  
She pats his cheek.  
  
"Why do you keep leaving the real world for fantasies?"  
  
"What?"  
  
Naru whispers.  
  
"Please tell me what you were thinking. I really want to know more about that place where you keep going."  
  
"Narusegawa, it's, it's not something that I think you should know.'  
  
He sees Naru smile, but it is a strange, unreadable type of smile.  
  
"Oh? Were you thinking something perverted about someone? About me?"  
  
She takes his hand and places his fingers along her neck.  
  
"Narusegawa."  
  
Her hair flows like a spring breeze as she lets her head fall backwards. She closes her eyes. One hand reaches up and pulls him closer.  
  
"Keitaro. Keitaro."  
  
"Keitaro?"  
  
"KEITARO!"  
  
SPLASH!  
  
Naru pours some cold water on his head.  
  
Keitaro looks around. The only thing in his arms is the shirt.  
  
Naru laughs.  
  
"I think he's back with us now. This is about the longest that he's been out of it."  
  
He stares at her, his hair dripping over his glasses.  
  
Motoko reaches under the tree for another package.  
  
"Here you are Urashima, Merry . . . . ."  
  
"Just hold on a minute here!"  
  
Her hair shoots up and she looks at Su.  
  
Su sits on Keitaro's knee.  
  
"Aren't you gonna give me a smooch?"  
  
Laughing, he kisses her cheek.  
  
"Is that okay?"  
  
"Um, it'll do! Okay Motoko, he's all yours!"  
  
She hands him another gift.  
  
He pulls a miniature sword set out of the box.  
  
"Motoko-chan, this is beautiful."  
  
He bows to her.  
  
"Thank you very much! This will be a wonderful way for me to hold the memories of your attacks on, uh, I mean your Shinmei technique."  
  
When he doesn't hear anything, he slowly lifts his head. Motoko is kneeling in front of him, looking at her hands on her knees.  
  
Kitsune slaps Keitaro on the head.  
  
"Give her a kiss already!"  
  
Motoko's head jerks up.  
  
"I was n-n-not waiting for Urashima to, to, ah, that is, I was just . . . . ."  
  
"Motoko-chan, its okay. I understand that you wouldn't want a kiss from me."  
  
He holds out his hand.  
  
"Thank you, Motoko-chan."  
  
She takes his hand.  
  
Su kicks Keitaro in the back of the head.  
  
"Ha ha! You're such a wimp!"  
  
At the same time, Mutsumi leans against Motoko's back.  
  
"Oh my! I feel a little tipsy right now!"  
  
As they fall against each other, their lips meet for an instant.  
  
Motoko pulls back. Keitaro puts a hand on his head.  
  
"Ha ha ha! I'm sorry about that Motoko-chan! You aren't going to hit me now, are you?"  
  
Motoko raises her hand and touches her lips.  
  
"Oh, Merry Christmas to you, K-keitaro."  
  
A hand held to her breast, she looks away from him and moves to the table to pour a glass of tea.  
  
"(Whew, that was close! I thought that accident would be my last. I've been the manager again for hardly two hours and I've already started to screw up.)"  
  
Motoko takes a sip of her tea. She turns her head towards Keitaro and smiles at him.  
  
"(Whoa! I guess I'm off the hook for that one. Motoko-chan seems to have lightened up a little while I was gone. I wonder what caused that.)"  
  
Mutsumi picks up a bag and brings it to Keitaro.  
  
"Here you are, Urashima-kun! I hope that you like them!"  
  
He reaches into the bag and lifts out a small statue.  
  
"This looks kind of familiar, but I've never seen one quite like it."  
  
"Oh my! That is a good luck totem from Okinawa!"  
  
Mutsumi sits down at his feet. He reaches into the bag again, pulling out a Walkingman CD player.  
  
"Wow! This is fantastic!"  
  
"I thought it would be nice if you could listen to your favorite music while you work."  
  
"Thank you, Mutsumi-san! Huh, there's another present in here."  
  
"Oh my! I thought that was all that I put in there."  
  
He reaches in and comes out with a small pink ball.  
  
"A silk handkerchief!"  
  
He rubs it against his cheek.  
  
"Ah, it's so nice and soft!"  
  
"Oh my! That's where those panties are! You can have it, if you really like them."  
  
Keitaro freezes and his glasses slide down his nose.  
  
"P-p-panties!"  
  
Naru reaches over and takes the bundle from his hand, then hands it to Mutsumi.  
  
"I think this is one present that he can do without!"  
  
"But Narusegawa-san, they were supposed to be for you. Oh my!"  
  
Keitaro still has his hand to his cheek. Blood trickles from one nostril.  
  
"N-n-narusegawa's s-silk p-p-panties!"  
  
Blushing, Naru shoves them into her pocket.  
  
Mutsumi places her hands on his knees and raises herself up. She straightens his glasses and then kisses him.  
  
"Merry Christmas, Urashima-kun!"  
  
She sits back down and rests her head on his knee.  
  
Naru grabs a small package from under the tree and sits next to Keitaro again.  
  
"Here you are, Keitaro."  
  
He takes the gift and opens it. He pulls out a charm necklace.  
  
"Narusegawa, this is wonderful. But it kind of looks like half of it is missing."  
  
Naru shows him the necklace that she is wearing. The matching piece to his charm is on it.  
  
"Put them together, and then you can read it."  
  
He holds his half next to hers and reads the charm.  
  
"May heaven's blessing be upon us whether we are together or apart."  
  
"Merry Christmas Keitaro!"  
  
"Narusegawa . . . . ."  
  
"What, Keitaro?"  
  
He takes a deep breath.  
  
"I missed you so much while I was gone. It's still strange to believe that I am back at Hinata-sou. I believed that I would never see any of you again."  
  
As he looks into her eyes, Naru can see that something is troubling him. She touches his cheek.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
He touches her hand.  
  
"This is wrong. All of this is wrong."  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"I almost think that I am asleep in my apartment, dreaming of everything that I lost. Everyone is being so nice to me, and that's never happened before. Am I really here? Have I come home, or have I slipped so deep into my dreams that they've replaced reality."  
  
"Keitaro. How can you not believe that we want you here; that we need to make up for chasing you away?"  
  
"Because I'm afraid. I'm afraid that any second now, I'll wake up back in my cold, dark room. Please help me! I don't, I don't know . . . . ."  
  
Motoko stands up.  
  
"Weakling male! SHINMEI SCHOOL SECRET ARTS! AIR SPLITTING SWORD!"  
  
Keitaro is flung over the back of the couch and crashes against a support pillar, his arms and legs wrapping around it as he slides to the floor.  
  
All the girls except Motoko run over to him. Naru screams at her.  
  
"What're you doing? Have you gone mad? Are you trying to give him a reason to leave us again?"  
  
Motoko is silent as she replaces her sword.  
  
Shinobu wipes a drop of blood from Keitaro's mouth.  
  
"Aaauuuuu! What's happening!"  
  
Kitsune balls her fists and stomps towards Motoko. Su grabs her remote control. They stop when they hear laughing behind them.  
  
"Ha ha ha ha ha! Ow! Ha ha ha!"  
  
Keitaro pushes himself up and leans against the pillar. He touches his lip.  
  
"Ha ha ha! Ouch!"  
  
He staggers past Kitsune and Su. Motoko backs up against the tree.  
  
Naru calls out to him.  
  
"Keitaro stop! What are you doing?"  
  
Still laughing uncontrollably, he stops in front of Motoko.  
  
Everyone watches as Keitaro raises his arms and lunges at Motoko.  
  
He hugs her.  
  
"Motoko-chan! Thank you, thank you! Now I know that I'm really home!"  
  
Keitaro steps away from Motoko. He wipes the tears from his eyes and then turns around and lies down on the couch.  
  
"I feel a lot better now. But did you have to put so much behind that strike?"  
  
"I just wanted to make sure that all of your doubts were removed."  
  
He closes his eyes.  
  
Naru sits on the end of the couch and rests his head on her lap.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"Yes, I'll be fine."  
  
"Shinobu, could you please bring Keitaro a damp towel?"  
  
"Y-yes, right away!"  
  
Kitsune grabs a bottle of sake and pours a fresh glass. She hands it to Naru.  
  
"This will help calm him down."  
  
Naru gives him a sip of sake and then places the glass to the side.  
  
Shinobu hands her the towel.  
  
"Is Sempai going to be okay?"  
  
"Yes, he's fine."  
  
Mutsumi looks at Motoko.  
  
"Oh my! That was such a sweet thing to do for him."  
  
Su hops over to Motoko and pokes at her sword.  
  
"Sweet? I thought that hit was gonna kill him for sure. You sure are tough, Keitaro!"  
  
Naru picks up the charm necklace and fastens it around his neck.  
  
"There you go Keitaro, Merry Christmas!"  
  
She gives him a quick kiss and helps him sit up.  
  
Shinobu picks up another present from under the tree, but Keitaro stops her.  
  
"Please, let me pass out a few presents."  
  
Keitaro kneels by the tree and rummages through the pile of packages.  
  
"Let's see, uh, here it is!"  
  
He holds out a box to Shinobu.  
  
"F-for me, Sempai?"  
  
"Merry Christmas, Shinobu-chan!"  
  
Shinobu takes the package and carefully begins to unwrap it. Kitsune stomps her feet on the floor.  
  
"C'mon Shinobu, rip into it!"  
  
She takes a deep breath and tears the wrapping off. Inside is a 'Puchi Panda" backpack.  
  
"AH! It's so cute! Thank you Sempai!"  
  
Keitaro picks up a gift and holds it out to Su.  
  
"Here Su, Merry Christmas!"  
  
Su slides across the floor and grabs the box. She pulls the wrapping off in one swipe.  
  
"Yippee! I got a first edition, model CXP-483, remote controlled, Gonddamn battle figure! I can't wait to make adjustments to this baby. You'd better watch your back, Keitaro!"  
  
Keitaro laughs nervously.  
  
"Ha ha, I was afraid you'd say that!"  
  
He hands the next present to Kitsune.  
  
"Merry Christmas, Kitsune-san!"  
  
She kneels next to him and snatches the gift.  
  
"Oh goody goody goody!"  
  
She rips the package open.  
  
"Wow, a sake serving set and a bottle of vintage Ryuku-no-Kaze Awamori!"  
  
Kitsune rubs against Keitaro.  
  
"We'll need to have a private little party with this stuff!"  
  
Keitaro's mouth drops open and he begins to drool.  
  
"Aaahhh!"  
  
He shakes his head clear and reaches for another present. Handling it tenderly, he gives it to Motoko.  
  
"This one's for Motoko-chan."  
  
Motoko opens her gift. Inside, carefully padded, is a wooden sculpture of a shrine inside a glass case.  
  
"HISAKI-GA-AYUKO SHINMEI DOJO! Where, where did you get this?"  
  
"I wasn't sure what to get you, so I called the Shinmei School, and your father suggested this. I hope you like it."  
  
"This heirloom has been in our house for hundreds of years! It was hand- carved by my seventh generation great-grandfather Aoyama Hisaki as a wedding gift to his wife Terikawa Ayuko. I have always desired this, but was afraid to ask my father if I may have it."  
  
She gently moves it to the side. Tears streaming down her cheeks, she bows low, placing her forehead upon her hands.  
  
"Urashima Keitaro! I thank you very much. This is a most wondrous gift!"  
  
"I'm glad, Merry Christmas Motoko-chan!"  
  
He sips some tea then gets the next package.  
  
"Mutsumi-san, here is a present for you."  
  
She claps here hands and sits next to him.  
  
"Oh my! I've always wanted one of these!'  
  
"You haven't opened it yet."  
  
"Oh my! You're right!"  
  
She unwraps the gift, carefully folding the paper and placing it to the side. Finally opening the box, she lifts up a watermelon carving set. She kisses him on the cheek and then trots over to a shopping bag that she left near the table. She lifts out a watermelon.  
  
"I'll make some for us right now!"  
  
Naru stares at her.  
  
"Where in the world did you get a melon? Aren't they out of season?"  
  
"Oh my! My family can grow them year-round on Okinawa!"  
  
Keitaro stands up and gets a snack from the table. He sits on the couch.  
  
"This stuff is really good!"  
  
Naru stares at him. He stops eating.  
  
"Do you want some?"  
  
"Uh, no! That's okay. But . . . . ."  
  
"Is something wrong?"  
  
"No! no. I'm alright. (He forgot about me, why?)"  
  
"Don't you want me to check to see if I have a present for you?'  
  
"Yes! Uh, I mean, if you happen to have something over there for me."  
  
"Narusegawa, do you really think that I forgot your present?"  
  
"But, you already gave me these beautiful gloves."  
  
"Gloves are nice, but I think there might be something here that will go with them."  
  
Grinning, he pulls a large package from under the tree. He sits back down next to Naru.  
  
"Merry Christmas, Narusegawa!"  
  
Naru opens the present. She finds a tan leather coat with fur trimming around the neck and wrists. It has a matching belt with a silver clasp.  
  
"Oh Keitaro! This is a darling coat!"  
  
She hugs him.  
  
"Thank you!"  
  
She puts the coat on, snugs the belt, and spins around.  
  
"How do I look?"  
  
Shinobu's eyes go wide.  
  
"Wow, you look so pretty!"  
  
Su jumps up and down.  
  
"Pretty Naru!"  
  
Kitsune grabs her chin.  
  
"Hmm, it sure accents your figure. Sexy!"  
  
Motoko nods her head.  
  
"That is a fine coat!"  
  
Mutsumi walks around the table.  
  
"Oh my! How lovely!"  
  
Naru grabs Keitaro's arm.  
  
"Let's all go outside for a while and watch the snow fall!"  
  
Shinobu rushes to the kitchen.  
  
"I'll get some hot chocolate for us!"  
  
A few minutes later, everyone is outside sipping hot chocolate. Su is already making a pile of snowballs and smiling at Keitaro.  
  
Motoko helps Shinobu and Mutsumi make a snowman.  
  
Kitsune and Naru stand next to Keitaro. Kitsune pulls on his sleeve.  
  
"You know, after everyone else gave up hope, Naru still kept searching for you."  
  
"I'm happy that you all cared so much."  
  
Naru slides her foot in the snow.  
  
"I'm sorry for acting so strict to make you come back, but I didn't know what else I could do."  
  
"I thought that I would die walking up the steps. I wanted to turn and run and not stop running."  
  
Kitsune scratches her head.  
  
"I don't understand how Naru could have forced you back here. She didn't tell us that part of the plan. But she seemed to think it would work. Just what did you do, Naru?"  
  
"I knew that I couldn't drag him back by force. So, and I'm very sorry Keitaro, I made him p-promise me a favor. I knew that once he made a promise, he would never, ever, break it."  
  
"That was a little low, using his honor to trick him."  
  
"I know, but I was desperate. Once I found where you were, I didn't want to, to lose you again. Can you forgive me?"  
  
Keitaro takes her hands.  
  
"What is there to forgive? I'm back at Hinata-sou, where I've been so happy. I can face all of you again with my heart freed of its guilt. And I'm near you again. This is everything that I kept wishing for, and more!"  
  
A snowball crashes against his head. Su yells to him.  
  
"Even that?"  
  
He takes his glasses off and scoops the snow off.  
  
"Ha ha ha! Yes, even this!"  
  
He puts the glasses back on and turns. Motoko, Shinobu, Su and Mutsumi are behind a Tama-shaped snow wall, snowballs in hand. Su packs a fresh snowball tighter.  
  
"Then you three had better prepare yourselves!"  
  
Kitsune ducks behind Keitaro.  
  
"But we don't have any ammo!"  
  
"We'll give you thirty seconds before the bombardment begins!"  
  
Naru drops and starts packing snowballs.  
  
Keitaro tries desperately to build a quick wall.  
  
Kitsune looks over his shoulder.  
  
"What? Am I crazy? This guy's the main target!"  
  
She scrambles across the snow and hides behind Naru. Naru looks over her shoulder.  
  
"Hurry and help me make some ammunition!"  
  
"Sake! I want my sake!"  
  
"Times up!"  
  
Snowballs go arcing through the air, most are on a direct intercept course with Keitaro.  
  
For the next few hours, screams of happiness and delight are heard echoing across Hinata-sou.  
  
Oh, and by the way, Keitaro swallowed the button.  
  
The End 


End file.
